


When All Is Said And Done

by andveryginger



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because These Two Deserve More, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andveryginger/pseuds/andveryginger
Summary: Jace Malcom grimaced and his right hand rubbed the back of his neck. He hesitated, sighing. “I… resigned my post.”





	When All Is Said And Done

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat without context. My best guess is that they are discussing gathering evidence on Saresh in some branching AU that my brain has rolling in the background.
> 
> Originally written for Fictober 2018: "No worries, we still have time."

“Not to worry,” Satele said. “We still have time.”

Jace Malcom grimaced and his right hand rubbed the back of his neck. “Not as much as you think.” At her furrowed brow, he hesitated, sighing. “I… resigned my post.”

The former grand master blinked, the furrow in her brow deepening as she looked to the career military man. “You resigned your post?” Then her hand came to rest against his forearm, the surprise replaced by compassion, clearly expressed on her features. “Jace…”

“I hate the Empire as much as anyone,” he rumbled in his low baritone, “but even I recognize what’s at stake here. We can’t keep dividing our resources, fighting two different wars on two different fronts. They have armies of droids, and she insists on throwing our people at them, acting like they’re as disposable…” A heavy sigh escaped him and he shook his head. “I maintain my respect for the office of the Supreme Chancellor, but I could not continue to support Saresh.”

Satele stepped forward, replacing her right hand with her left, the right moving to smooth over the closely-cropped hair above his ear, sweeping down to the back of his neck. She knew how much this cost him. Her voice was soft as she spoke. “I’m sorry, Jace.”

Again he shook his head. “Don’t be.” His lips thinned as he looked down at her, his large hand cover her petite one on his forearm. “This is why you left, isn’t it? You were afraid I could turn into… _that_.”

“You’d given so much – _lost_ so much – to the Sith,” she began, hesitantly. He could see her struggling to choose the right words. “And, without a Force connection to counterbalance the anger and grief, I was so afraid I would watch you fall over that precipice. I… knew I couldn’t watch that; knew I couldn’t let our son be dragged down, too.”

Jace felt his heart catch in his throat, understanding her meaning: She truly had cared for him, and couldn’t have stood by, watching him self-destruct. “After Alderaan, I was… struggling. I hated them – Imperial soldiers and Sith alike – with a strength I still can’t explain,” he confessed. “I’ve spent my whole life – my entire career – fighting the Empire and everything it represents. But after everything, there has to be a Republic to come home to. If we don’t focus on the larger threat… I see it may not survive.”

A long moment of silence stretched between them. Eventually, Satele looked up at him, remorse softening her gaze. “I’m sorry, Jace,” she said. “I… my judgement wasn’t fair to you. Or Theron.”

“It wasn’t. And I won’t pretend it didn’t hurt,” he said, “but it’s done – and has been for a long time. We have other, larger issues to face.” He allowed a gentle smile to curve his lips and warming gold-hazel eyes. “Maybe, when all is said and done…”

Her own eyes traced his features as he allowed his sentence to trail off. In her expression, he could see the affection of old – a hint of the wonder he once saw in a young Jedi knight as she looked on him. “Maybe,” she finally said. “When all is said and done.”


End file.
